23 Uhr 59
Kathryn Janeway erinnert sich an ihre Vorfahrin im 21. Jahrhundert, die beim Bau des Millennium Gates mitgeholfen hat. Zusammenfassung Teaser Captain Kathryn Janeway läuft durch die Gänge. Neelix kommt auf sie zu und übergibt ihr mit einem Lächeln den Bedarfsbericht für nächste Woche. Sie bedankt sich und wirft einen Blick darauf. Da überrascht sie Neelix mit der Frage nach der chinesischen Mauer. Sie fragt etwas irritiert zurück und Neelix wiederholt seine Frage. Er will wissen wer sie gebaut hat – Der Captain antwortet skeptisch mit: Die Chinesen?! Da will Neelix wissen warum und der Captain vermutet, dass es geschah um jemanden auszusperren. Neelix klärt sie auf, dass es der erste Kin-Herrscher war, der die Mauern verband um den Zug der Nomaden zu verhindern. Auf eine weitere Frage, wie lang die Mauer denn sei, antwortet Captain Janeway, dass er ihr dies bestimmt gleich sagen würde. Prompt meint er, dass sie 2400km lang sei und eine Durchschnittsbreite von 3,8 m habe. Er fügt noch hinzu, dass sie vor dem 22. Jahrhundert das einzige Objekt war, das vom All aus mit bloßem Auge zu sehen war. Der Captain ist erstaunt, dass Neelix so viel über die Erde weiß. Inzwischen sind sie mit dem Turbolift auf der Brücke angekommen und betreten diese. Captain Janeway fragt nach dem Status und Chakotay informiert sie, dass sie immer noch auf Kurs zu dem Klasse-Y-Cluster sind, den sie in drei Tagen erreichen werden. Captain Janeway ist zufrieden und meint, dass sie also nun auch Zeit für andere Sachen hätten und gibt den Befehl zum weitermachen. Auf dem Weg in den Bereitschaftsraum will Captain Janeway wissen, warum sich Neelix so für die Erde interessiert. Dieser folgt ihr und meint, er habe Orientierungspunkte gesucht und zusammen mit Tom Paris habe er einen kulturellen Austausch begonnen. Tom wisse nun viel über Talax. thumb|Captain Janeway berichtet von Shannon O'Donnell Nun stellt Captain Janeway ihrerseits eine Frage und will wissen, was Neelix über das Millennium Gate weiß. Neelix antwortet: Erbaut im 21. Jahrhundert, in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika. Er fügt hinzu, dass dieses auch vom Orbit aus gesehen werden kann. Es ist am Boden 3,2 km breit und 1 km hoch, die Oberfläche ist mit stark reflektierenden Solarzellen gedeckt und ist ein sich selbst erhaltendes Ökosystem. Captain Janeway, die während des ganzen Vortrages vor sich hin lächelte fügt hinzu, dass es ein Modell für die erste Kolonie auf dem Mars war. Voller Stolz fügt sie hinzu, dass es eine ihrer Vorfahren gebaut habe, zwar nicht mit Hammer und Nagel, aber mit Worte und ein hohen Maß von Mut – Shannon O'Donnell. Sie war, laut Captain Janeway, Astronautin und treibende Kraft des Projektes. Neelix ist der Meinung, dass sie darauf wirklich stolz sein kann. Der Captain erzählt weiter, dass auf Familienfesten immer von ihrer berichtet wurde, da sie die erste Forscherin mit den Namen Janeway in einer langen Reihe war. Neelix will mehr hören, da er Tom damit verblüffen möchte. Captain Janeway schenkt sich einen Kaffee ein – Neelix lehnt ab – und sie beginnt zu erzählen. Shannon war damals noch im Raumfahrtprogramm, aber auch eine Unternehmerin. Der Gouverneur von Indiana bat sie, sich des Projektes anzunehmen und ihn über recyclebare Lebenserhaltungssysteme beraten. Janeways Tante Martha berichtet, dass sie mit einem Privatjet eingeflogen wurde. Blick in die Geschichte thumb|Unterwegs durch die USA Eine Frau fährt mit dem Auto. Sie schaltet ein Aufnahmegerät an und bespricht es: Es ist fünf Uhr früh am 27. Dezember 2000. Ich befinde mich im Staat Indiana – glaube ich. Habe heute früh das größte Garnknäul der Welt gesehen und nachmittags die riesigste Beefsteaktomate der Welt – war so groß wie ein Volkswagen, das Knäul, nicht die Tomate. Während sie das Band bespricht macht das Auto einem Ruck und ungute Geräusche. Im gleichen Moment wird ein Schild sichtbar – Millenium Gate steht drauf. Akt 1 – Strickt dagegen! In der Stadt angekommen fragt sie einen Mann, wo das Millennium Gate ist, denn sie müsste tanken und auf dem Schild stand, Benzin, Essen, schlafen und sie benötigt alles drei. Der Mann erwidert, dass sie dies hier nicht finden wird. Er rät ihr zurück auf den Highway zu fahren und die Ausfahrt 9 zu verwenden. Als Shannon erwidert, dass sie dies nicht mehr schaffen wird, winkt er ab, zieht den Kopf ein und wendet sich ab. Shannon ruft ihm nach und fragt ob die Leute an der Ausfahrt 9 freundlicher sind! thumb|Ein kleiner Unfall Während sie ihm zuruft fährt sie auf ein anderes Auto auf. Der Mann steigt aus und will die Versicherungsnummer von Shannon wissen. Laut Shannons Aussage ist diese aber abgelaufen. Als er den Schaden etwas näher betrachtet, meint er dass 200 $ reichen dürften. Entsetzt fragt Shannon nach und der Mann erkennt, dass sie auch kein Geld hat, genervt fährt er weg. Shannon steigt vor Kälte zitternd ins Auto, denn es hat viel Schnee, und will ebenfalls weiter fahren, doch das Auto springt nicht an. Sie macht sich auf den Weg durch die Straßen, alle Geschäfte scheinen geschlossen. Da entdeckt sie einen Buchladen, der geöffnet ist. Ein Junge und ein Mann sind im Laden. Sie bittet die beiden hier warten zu dürften. Die Beiden schauen sie etwas skeptisch an und wollen wissen worauf sie wartet. Shannon erklärt, dass sie eine Panne hatte und auf dem Abschleppdienst wartet. Der Junge meint, dass sie nicht wie ein Killer aussieht und nicht bewaffnet ist. Der Ältere stimmt zu und sie darf bleiben, denn schon Zeus hat sich um Reisende gekümmert und man muss seinem Beispiel folgen. Sie kommen ins Gespräch und erklären ihr, dass alle Geschäfte wegen des Baues des Millennium Gates geschlossen wurden. Nur er würde nicht schließen, denn dieses Schiff wird niemals sinken. Als sie genauer wissen will worum es geht, erklärt ihr der Ältere, dass es um die Bewahrung der Vergangenheit geht. Auf den Tresen liegen Flyer mit dem Aufdruck: Save our Downtown. thumb|Man stellt sich vor Zuvor stellen sie die beiden noch vor der Jüngere ist Jason der Ältere Henry Janeway. Henry Janeway ist der Meinung, dass dieses Millennium Gate ein besseres Einkaufszentrum ist und die Römer der Barbaren diese Mal wiederstehen werden. Er werde sein Geschäft nicht aufgeben und so den Bau verhindern. Jason zuckt dazu mit den Schultern. Shannon bietet Henry ihre Hilfe an, um den Bau zu verhindern. Jason bezweifelt, dass sie Lust hat die nächsten zwei Tage Briefmarken abzulecken. Sie aber möchte E-Mails an alle Computer im Umkreis von 100 Meilen schicken. Jason meint, dass sie keinen Computer hätten da sein Vater nicht am Computer glaubt. Außerdem lehnt Henry die Hilfe ab. Daraufhin nimmt Shannon ihre Tasche und will gehen. Zögerlich geht sie Richtung Türe, doch dann bleibt sie stehen, dreht sich um und spricht voller Verzweiflung, dass sie nicht viel Gehalt verlange, nur das was die Reparatur kostet. Jason schaut seinen Vater flehentlich an und er meint, sie würde dringend Hilfe brauchen. Shannon zieht den Laptop heraus und fragt, im Blick auf den Stecker, ob er denn an Elektrizität glaube. Abends sitzen Henry und Shannon in einer Bar. Es ist sehr lebendig dort und sie möchte wissen woher die wilden Typen stammen. Henry meint, sie kämen aus Texas, da die Stadt ihnen das Ansiedeln hier leicht macht. Er ist erbost darüber, dass alle verkauft haben und viele Freunde und Bekannte sich gegen ihn gewandt haben. Er vermutet, dass er zu Zeit der Römer den Löwen zum Fraß gegeben worden wäre. Shannon erhebt ihr Glas auf die gute Alte Zeit und Henry bekennt, dass er im falschen Jahrtausend geboren wurde, denn in der Klassik wurden die größten Werke der Welt geschrieben, die Familienmitglieder kümmerten sich noch untereinander, die Luft war noch atembar. Shannon hält dagegen – kein Antibiotika, keine Autos, keine Telefone, kürzere Lebenserwartung. Doch Henry ist der Meinung, dass diese Leben noch lebenswert waren. Erst bei dem Argument, dass es damals kein kaltes Bier gab, gibt Henry zu, dass dies ein wunder Punkt ist. Er fragt sie, ob sie für den Jahrtausendwechsel schon etwas vor hat und Shannon meint, dass sie wahrscheinlich, wie im letzen Jahr, schlafen wird. Schon im letzen Jahr passierte nichts besonders, obwohl alle auf etwas wartet und nun hat man die Erwartungen einfach um ein Jahr weiter verschoben und es wird genauso langweilig werden wie letzes Jahr. Henry meint, er habe auf jeden Fall eine Menge Bücher von Weltuntergangspropheten verkauft! Dann will Henry wissen was sie eigentlich in Florida will. Shannon erzählt von einer Cousine, bei der sie unterkommen will, bis sie wieder auf eigenen Beinen steht. Vorsichtig fragt Henry nach ob sie ihrer Job verloren hat. Shannon überlegt kurz und meint sie sei in einer Übergangsperiode von dem was sie bisher gemacht hat, zu dem was sie mal machen wird. Shannon wechselt schnell das Thema und erzählt, dass sie von Jason gehört hat, dass der Buchladen schon seit Generationen in der Familie ist und er auch noch nie etwas anderes getan habe. Henry stimmt zu. Sie meint, dass sie vollkommen anders wäre denn sie sucht gerne neue Orte auf und probiert Neues aus und würde sich selbst als Forscherin bezeichnen. Schmunzelnd meint Henry, das der Wagen nicht gerade wie ein Segelschiff aussieht. Shannon hält dagegen, dass es ein Raketenschiff sei und Henry gibt seinen „Fehler“ zu. Da plötzlich wird es laut in der Bar, die Gläser erzittern. Als Henry und Shannon nach draußen gehen fahren schwere Baugeräte vorbei. thumb|Diskussion mit Gerald Moss vor der Kamera Eine Reporterin spricht mit einem Mann, es ist Gerald Moss. Es ist eine Liveübertragung für 3 Aktion News. Er steht vor schweren Baugeräten und meint, dass sie die volle Unterstützung des Volkes haben. Da wird Livereportage von Henry Janeway unterbrochen. Die Reporterin geht auf ihn ein und gibt ihm die Chance etwas zu sagen: Er ist der Meinung, dass durch die Zerstörung der Stadt das Erbe verloren geht und möchte den Erhalt erzwingen. Der andere meint, dass nur so Portage Creek eine Zukunft haben wird. Henry meint nur, dass dies seine Zukunft sei! Dann will die Reporterin noch wissen was an der Gerüchten für einen anderen Standort dran sein. Moss gibt zu, dass dies mehr als ein Gerücht ist. Zum Ort will er sich aber nicht äußern. Henry geht zu Jason und Shannon zurück die am Straßenrand stehen. Jason ist nicht begeistert über das Verhalten seines Vater, dann er müsse ja mit den Kindern zu Schule gehen. Das Argument, dass die Schule als eines der ersten Gebäude abgerissen werde entkräftet Jason mit dem Bau eines neuen und besseren Gebäudes. Als Henry fragt, auf wessen Seite er steht, senken er und Shannon den Kopf. Henry entschuldigt sich für die Frage. Sie gehen zurück in den Buchladen, doch Shannon wechselt einen kurzen Blick mit David Moss. thumb|Abendessen in „Paris“ Abends essen Henry und Shannon gemeinsam. Er hat ein Buch in der Hand und schlägt Paris als Ort zum Essen vor. Er stellt das Buch aufgeschlagen auf den Tisch. Shannon fragt, ob man wohl freitagabends dort noch einen Tisch bekommt, doch er meint, das ließe sich arrangieren. Henry schenkt Wein ein und Shannon legt ein Baguette und einen Apfel auf den Tisch. Sie stoßen an. Mit Blick auf das Bild meint Shannon sie würde Paris gerne einmal besuchen und Henry stimmt ihr zu. Überrascht fragt sie ob er noch nie da war, doch er muss zugeben, dass er noch nicht einmal Indiana verlassen hat. Doch mit seinen Büchern hier war er schon überall. Shannon ist aber der Meinung, dass es manchmal gut ist, die Realität zu erleben und dass es nur den richtigen Führer braucht. Er fasst dies als Angebot auf, bringt aber auch das Gegenargument, dass es manchmal gar nicht so übel ist irgendwo sesshaft zu werden. Auch sie versteht das Angebot. Sie sagt ganz klar, dass sie sein zurückgezogenes Leben mit den Büchern seltsam finden, doch er meint, dass es genauso seltsam ist den mittleren Westen mit eine schrottreifen Kombi zu erforschen. Sie muss lachen und will wissen ob er schon was von ihrem Auto gehört hat. Er meint, dass er hinter der Garage steht und eine neue Ölwanne bekommen hat. Sie überlegt kurz und meint, dass sie morgen früh fahren würde. Henry meint, sie solle nicht so schnell machen, da sie Jason versprochen habe ihm etwas auf dem Computer zu zeigen. Und Shannon gibt zu, dass ihr ein weiterer Ruhetag gut tun wird. Er will auch noch zusammen mit ihr etwas unternehmen, wenn sie mit Jason fertig ist. Shannon meint, dass er ihr den Abschied schwer mache und Henry gibt zu, dass dies sein Ziel war. thumb|Blick auf das Millennium Gate Auf dem Bildschirm sieht man das fertige Millennium Gate. Captain Janeway betrachtet es im Detail. Seven of Nine kommt dazu. Sie will wissen wie sie dem Captain helfen kann. Sie erzählt ihr von Millennium Gate und dass sie die Daten aus der damaligen Zeit so gut wie möglich rekonstruieren möchte. Seven hält dagegen, dass sie bereits die 15. Generation ist und nur noch einen Bruchteil von Genen von Shannon hat. Der Captain erklärt Seven, dass es nicht nur um die Genen geht, sondern um den Charakter und um die Inspiration die Kathryn Janeway schon als kleines Kind durch die Erzählungen von dieser Frau erhalten hat. Ihr Einfluss war es, der sie zu einem Sternenflottencaptain machte. Die Gegenwart thumb|Ein Bild wird gefunden thumb|Familienbild der Janeways Tom und Neelix betreten das Casino. Neelix zählt die sieben antiken Weltwunder auf doch das letze fällt ihm nicht ein. Tom will es ihm sagen, doch auch ihm ist es entfallen. Seven die an einem Tisch sitzt antwortet richtig mit, der Leuchturm von Alexandria, der von Ptolemäus II im Jahr 82 vor Christus. Tom spricht ein hoch auf das fotographische Gedächtnis der Borg und gibt ein Unentschieden bekannt und entfernt sich. Neelix wendet sich Seven zu, sie erzählt ihm von dem Anliegen des Captains und davon, dass sie sie ermutigt hat selbst in ihrer Vergangenheit nachzuforschen. Neelix bietet ihr Hilfe an. Er meint, dass man von seinen Ahnen viel über sich selbst lernen kann, da etwas von ihnen immer noch vorhanden ist. Und in den Nachkommen steckt auch immer etwas von einem selbst. Seven weiß aber noch nicht ob sie sich vermehren wird. Neelix meint, sie solle dies nicht so weit von sich weisen, denn sie werden sie freuen, wenn irgendwann so ein kleiner Seven of Nine, 5 hier herumläuft. Als Seven ihn skeptisch anschaut, nimmt er schnell diese Aussage zurück. Während des Gespräches hat Seven weiter gearbeitet, aber sie findet einfach nicht über die Vorfahrin des Captains. Neelix meint, sie müsse einfach ein weiteres Netz auswerfen, den Genealogie sei wie fischen. Er erweitert die Suchparameter auch auf die nichtföderalen Datenbanken aus und findet ein Familienbild. Sie präsentieren ihr das Foto das sie in einer Ferengidatenbank gefunden haben. Dieser wollte damit Profit machen. Seven fügt hinzu, dass auch Artikel gefunden wurde, die hauptsächlich den Widerstand gegen das Millennium Gate zu Inhalt haben. Captain Janeway bestätigt, dass die ganze Stadt gegen Shannon war. Dann bittet sie Neelix das Bild herunterzuladen, da sie es sich einrahmen möchte. Neelix antwortet ihr mit gerne. Akt II – Ein Job! Weiter in der Geschichte thumb|Ein gutes Angebot! Die Reporterin Marci Collins von 3 Aktion News berichtet von der Begrüßung der Repräsentanten des Millenium Gates durch eine kleine Parade der Bevölkerung. Shannon schaut sich den Bericht im Fernsehen in einer Bar an. Weiter berichtet die Reporterin von Henry Janeway, der sich immer noch verweigert, seinen Alexandria Buchladen in Portage Creek aufzugeben. Nach dem Ende des Bericht wendet sich Shannon wieder einer Landkarte zu, als plötzlich Gerald Moss mit dem Spruch: Nächster Stopp, Mars, an. Shannon schaut auf und er erklärt, dass er der Kontaktmann der NASA zu den Medien war und ihre Klasse doch damals diesen Werbespruch erfunden hat. Er fragt ob er sich setzen darf. Shannon zuckt mit den Schultern und er nimmt Platz. Er spricht weiter und bedauert es, dass sie den Cut nicht geschafft hat. Sie antwortet nur kurzangebunden mit – war wohl nicht gut genug. Dann will er wissen, ob sie noch mit jemandem Kontakt hat. Dies verneint sie, doch er meint, dass er noch Kontakte hat und er erzählt ihr von Lt. McMill. Shannon fragt nach wie es ihr geht. Er berichtet, dass sie Copilotin auf einer gemeinsamen viermonatigen Mission im All mit den Europäern ist. Darauf weiß Shannon nur zu erwidern, dass dies nicht übel ist für ein Mädchen mit Platzangst. Er spricht weiter und bedauert ihr Pech bezüglich des Jobs. Der Stellenabbau in der Raumfahrt hat sie hart getroffen und Ingenieure erhalten nicht mehr den Respekt der ihnen zusteht. Sie möchte wissen woher er von ihrem Jobverlust weiß, darauf hin meint er nur –er habe ein paar Leute angerufen. Er hat herausgefunden, dass sie sich Geld borgt und in ihrem Wagen schläft, er fügt hinzu, dass sie solche ein Leben nicht verdient habe. Sie ist leicht verärgert – er habe kein Recht sie zu überprüfen. Doch er wendet ein, dass er immer alle potentiellen Angestellten überprüfen lässt bevor er einen Job anbietet! Shannon will nun wissen war konkret das heißen soll. Nun kommt die Sprache auf Henry Janeway. Er habe gemerkt, dass sie eng mit ihm zusammenarbeitet. Er meint, dass er auf sie hören würde. Shannon schließt, dass sie also den Job nur erhalten würden, wenn die Henry überzeugt sein Geschäft aufzugeben. Er zuckt leicht mit den Schultern und bietet ihr als Gegenleistung eine Job als beratende Ingenieurin an. Shannon überlegt und er fragt nach. Sie antwortet, dass sie es sich überlegen würde. Er steht auf und meint, sie solle nicht zu lange überlegen, man können nicht nochmal tausend Jahre warte. Er verlässt die Bar. thumb|Mondlandung Bilder der ersten Mondlandung flimmern auf – der Astronaut sagt: Es ist ein kleiner Schritt für einen Menschen und ein großer für die Menschheit. Shannon träumt und wacht auf, sie ist unruhig und seufzt. Am Morgen findet sie Jason an ihrem Laptop, der gerade spielt. Er fragt sofort nach, ob es okay für sie ist, denn er habe einige tolle Spiele entdeckt. Sie fragt ober schon Matrix of Dome probiert haben. Er bejaht dies, doch im sechsten Level wurde er vaporisiert. Sie gibt ihm den Tipp ein Leuchtfeuer zu starten bevor er in die Stahlfestung eindringt. Er bedankt sich für den Tipp, legt den Laptop zur Seite und fragt ob sie einen Kaffee mag. Shannon fragt nach Henry und er gibt an, dass er im Bloomington ist um neue Ware zu kaufen, denn die Lieferanten der Stadt boykottieren ihn. Sie sprechen weiter.thumb|Jason erzählt von seinem Leben Jason erklärt, dass er die Rechnungen macht, da sein Vater nicht viel davon versteht. Unvermittelt fragt er Shannon, ob sie Kinder hat. Sie verneint und er will wissen, ob sie sich Kinder wünscht. Dies bejaht sie, aber bis ergab es sich einfach noch nicht! Sie stellt nun die Frage, wo denn seine Mum sei. Diese ist schon tot, seid Jason ein kleiner Junge war, er erinnere sich kaum noch an sie. Sein Vater meinte, dass kein Held in einer intakten Familie aufgewachsen ist, auch nicht Herkules, Achilles und Odysseus. Sie alle besaßen nur ein Elternteil! Shannon meint, da wäre er ja in guter Gesellschaft. Dann fragt sie nach der Arbeit hier. Jason muss zugeben, dass er das mit dem Millenium Gate ziemlich cool findet und er die Arbeit maximal OK findet. Shannon will wissen ob er die erste Mondlandung gesehen habe. Jason meint, es war im Wissenschaftsunterricht. Shannon sinniert vor sich hin, dass sie damals 11 Jahre alt war und sie es sehr toll war. Dann kommt sie wieder auf Jason zurück und will wissen ob er irgendwelche Helden hat. Jason zitiert seine Vater der immer sagt: Wir leben nicht im heroischen Zeitalter. Doch sie bohrt weiter nach und er benennt seinen Dad. Nicht dass er alles toll findet an ihm, aber insgesamt ist er doch ziemlich cool. Da läutet das Telefon, Jason geht ran. Das Gespräch ist nur kurz. Das war der erste Anruf seit der Tagen und dieser Anrufer habe sich verwählt! Shannon und Jason lachen gemeinsam. 3 Aktion News sendet ein Livebild – es ist der Countdown auf Mitternacht 12:10:55. Das Bild ist auf den Buchladen von Henry Janeway gerichtet und dieser läuft gerade mit einer Kiste auf dem Arm auf die Tür zu. Akt 3 – Überzeugungsarbeit thumb|Ein Streit entsteht Henry bringt einen Karton mit frischen Zeitungen und vergleicht sich mit dem antiken Helden Hector der dem umkämpften Troja neue Ware bringt. Jason nimmt eine Zeitung heraus und gleich auf der ersten Seite ist sein Vater abgebildet. Er kommentiert es mit den Wort – Hey Dad, du bist berühmt. Shannon liest die Schlagzeile dazu vor – Einheimischer Geschäftsmann kippt das Gate. Henry meint dazu nur – soll es doch fallen! Er fragt nach Kunden, doch Jason meint, es ist niemand dagewesen außer sie Ignoranten und Shannon fügt hinzu, dass sich die Nicht-Wissenschaftler der Stadt in dieser Stadt einfach feige sind. Henry will nicht dass die Geschichte einem Einkaufszentrum geopfert wird. Shannon wirft ein, dass es doch etwas mehr als ein Einkaufszentrum ist. Das will Henry nun genauer wissen und Shannon führt aus, dass das Projekt zwar vermarktet wird, aber es doch auch darum geht, dass es ein sich selbst versorgende Einheit geht mit einer experimentellen Biosphäre. Wissenschaftler sammeln Erfahrungen damit und können sie auch einmal auf einer anderen Welt nachbauen. Dies ist für Henry nicht einsichtig – es ist nichts falsch an der Biosphäre in der wir leben und es gibt auf der Welt genug Probleme, warum eine zweite errichten. Und genau deshalb, so Shannon, will sie diese Welt eines Tages verlassen. Henry wirft ihr vor die Erforschung etwas zu weit zu betreiben und Shannon meint, dass er eine solche Angst vor der Welt hat, dass er sich kaum noch vor die Türe traut! Er übersehe das Potential das in dem Projekt steckt. Henry meint darauf hin, dass sie wohl mit dem Feind geschlafen hat. Daraufhin gibt Shannon an, dass es nur ein Bier war. Henry wird wütend, denn ihre Beziehung zueinander wird missbraucht, damit sie eine Job kriegt. Sie macht ihm klar, dass sie so nicht weiterleben kann. Er bietet ihr an hier zu bleiben, doch auch das kann sie sich nicht vorstellen hier zu versauern. Der Streit eskaliert und Henry reicht Shannon ihre Tasche, sie packt ihren Laptop ein und will gehen. Da kommt Jason dazu und will wissen was hier los ist. Nach einigen bösen Worten geht Shannon. Jason und Henry bleiben zurück. Jason schaut seinen Vater wütend an, packt seine Jacke und geht ebenfalls aus dem Laden. Henry ruft ihm noch hinterher. Er meint nur, er gehe zu Tante Pad – und wünscht ihm noch in ironischem Ton ein gutes neues Jahr. Henry ruft Jason noch hinterher, doch er dreht sich nicht um. Es sind noch 12:07:52 bis Mitternacht. In der Gegenwart thumb|Eine kleine Erzählrunde Auf der Voyager erzählt Harry Kim gerade von seinem Onkel Jack der im Jahr 2010 in den tiefen Raum zum Beta Capricus. Tom Paris wirft ein, dass der tiefe Raum damals der übernächste Stern war! Harry erzählt, dass damals alle in Stase mussten, nur sein Onkel blieb wach. Über 6 Monate war er allein. Tom und Seven of Nine werfen ein, dass sie lieber in Stase gegangen wären. Als sie also ankamen war da gar nicht – keine Planteten, nicht – es war lediglich ein EM-Echo gewesen. Sein Onkel kehrte also um und flog zurück. Er weckt die Leute erst in der Erdumlaufbahn wieder auf und diese wunderten sich, dass sie den Orbit nie verlassen haben. Allgemeines Gelächter kommt auf. Captain Janeway und Neelix sind ebenfalls noch im Raum des Captain versammelt. Da ertönt der Türsummer. Der Doktor tritt ein und meint erstaunt, dass er von dem Breefing gar nichts wusste. Als er aufgeklärt wird, dass es um Familiengeschichten geht, bittet er bleiben zu dürfen und meint, dass er auch eine großartige Abstamme habe. Tom meint, dass sein Cousin Elektrorasierer war, doch der Doktor meint, sein Vorgänger sei wohl eher ein hochentwickeltes, preisgekröntes Schachprogramm. Seven unterbricht den Doktor und bittet Tom, von seinem Stammbaum zu erzählen. Tom meint, dass es hauptsächlich Farmer und ein paar Planetenkolonisten gab. Doch es gab einen Piloten. Diese flog den ersten orbitalen Gleiter über dem finsteren Marsplateau. Neelix wirft ein, dass dieser die Vorfahrin von Captain gekannt haben muss. Captain Janeway meint, dass Shannon an allen Marsprojekten gearbeitet hat. Doch Tom, der sich als Experte der frühen Marsexpedition sieht, kann sich an den Namen Shannon O'Donnell nicht erinnern. Später sitzt der Captain an seinem Computer. Auf dem Bildschirm ist ein Bild von Henry Janeway mit Moss. Chakotay kommt herein und bringt einen Bericht. Bevor er ansetzen kann unterbricht der Captain ihn und stellt Mutmaßungen an – die holographische Ingenieurin hat Probleme mit ihrem Programm, Neelix dem cardassianische Koch gehen die Vorräte aus und Seven of Twelve regeneriert sich und Captain Chakotay geht es hervorragend. Chakotay muss schmunzeln. Captain Janeway sinniert weiter, wie wohl ihre Lebensläufe später zusammen gesetzt werden und Chakotay meint, das hänge wohl davon ab, wie groß die Stücke sind. Captain Janeway meint, es werde wohl weniger übrig sein als man denkt. Sie habe nun 10 Bücher über das 21. Jahrhundert lesen und alle wiesen Fehler auf. Die Vulkanier beschrieben die Menschen als unlogische und primitive Rasse, die Ferengi sprechen über die Wall Street als wäre es ein heiliger Grund und die Bolianer bewerten die sanitären Einrichtungen als extrem schlecht. Jede Rasse, einschließlich des Menschen hat eine eigene Sicht der Dinge, so kann man laut Captain Janeway also nur das Rohmaterial wie Urkunden und offiziellen Verzeichnisse benutzen. Chakotay will nun wissen, ob sie wirklich existiert hat. Diesem kann der Captain zustimmen, doch sonst war alles anders als es in ihrer Familie erzählt wird. Sie war Astronautin und Ingenieurin, aber nicht an der Marsmission beteiligt. Am Millenium Gate hat sich als Beraterin gearbeitet. Auch der Kampf für das Gate ist Geschichte, da die Bevölkerung das Bauvorhaben unterstütze. Den einzigen, der dagegen war, Henry Janeway hat sie geheiratet. Chakotay meint, dass sie es ihr nicht vorwerfen soll, da sich sicher nicht wusste, dass sie ihren hohen Ansprüchen genügen müsste. Doch Captain Janeway meint, für sie wäre das kein Problem, ihr stellt sich nur die Frage, wie sie es ihrer Tante Martha beibringen soll. Akt 4 – Doch Gemeinsam Das Ende der Geschichte 2 Stunden 39 Minuten und 15 Sekunden noch bis Mitternacht, da läuft das Ultimatum aus, berichtet die Reporterin und Henry Janeway verweigert immer noch die Kooperation. thumb|Jason bittet Shannon zu bleiben Shannon schaut sich den Bericht im Fernsehen an, Moss sitzt dabei. Er versichert sich nochmals bei ihr, dass er seine Meinung nicht ändern wird und als sie bestätigt, meint er, dann wird es nichts mit der Grundsteinlegung. Henry, so meint er, ist ein liebenswerter Kerl, aber er sieht zu viel zurück. Und diese Stadt braucht Menschen, die nach vorne schauen. Shannon will gehen und nach Florida fahren, da sie ihren Teil der Vereinbarung nicht erfüllt hat, doch Moss meint, dass das Angebot noch stehen, aber halt nicht in Portage Creek, sondern anders wo! Er gibt ihr seine Karte und sichert ihr zu seinen Partner zu verständigen wegen einer Wohnung.Da stürmt Jason herein und bittet Shannon nochmal mit seinem Vater zu sprechen, doch sie verweigert es und geht. Als sie wieder auf dem Highway ist beginnt sie wieder eine Aufzeichnung – Es ist 23:15 Uhr und vor ihr liegen 95 Meilen bevor sie sich für eine Fahrt nach Osten oder Süden entscheiden muss. Sie meint auch noch, dass laut ihrem Reiseführer interessante Dinge auf ihrem Weg liegen.- Ihr Blick fällt auf das Abschiedsschild von Portage Creek und sie resümiert die Tage – Es waren denkwürdige Tag, ich haben Henry Janeway kennen gelernt, interessanter Mann, er redetet gern, dummerweise hört er nur auf sich selbst, aber er hat mir Unterkunft gewährt und wir waren essen – in Paris immerhin. Er hat einen Sohn, netter Junge, ziemlich gescheit, wie der Vater – Sie stoppt die Aufzeichnung und greift zu einem Keks. thumb|Ein letzer Versuch Wenig später sieht man ihr Auto wieder in Portage Creek einfahren. Vor dem Buchladen gibt Moss gerade ein Interview und bedauert dass es hier nicht geklappt hat. Die Männer an der Absperrung lassen Shannon nicht durch, doch als Moss auf die aufmerksam wird, winkt er sich durch. Die Kameras verfolgen das Geschehen. Shannon klopft an die abgeschlossene Türe. Henry antwortet von drinnen, dass geschlossen sei, doch sie meint, dass auf dem Schild etwas anderes steht. Misstrauisch geht er zur Tür und will wissen wer noch da ist. Doch sie ist allein. Schließlich lässt er sie ein. thumb|Offenen Worte Sie drückt ihm seinen Mantel in die Hand und fordert ihn auf zu gehen. Doch er weigert sich immer noch, auch als sie ihm androht ihn aus der Tür zu schleifen. Sie bittet ihm, seine Nase aus den Büchern zu nehmen und ihm heute anzukommen. Doch er weitert sich, seine Seele zu verkaufen! Es sei kurz vor Mitternacht und so habe er gewonnen. Shannon will wissen war er denn gewonnen hat – das sich ewige Verstecken hinter den Büchern. Sie meint, dass es zwar für ihn gut läuft, aber nicht für seinen Sohn. Doch er ist der Überzeugung, dass sie nur wegen des Jobs hier ist. Doch da erzählt sie ihm von den Keksen. Es ist ein Ritual, dass sie sich für die Fahrt auf dem Highway Kekse kauft, doch sie habe nicht geschmeckt. Da habe sie an ihn gedacht und ihn herbeigesehnt. Sie hat einen Ort gefunden an dem sie bleiben möchte, mit ihm und Jason. Henry bestätigt, dass sie sie auch gerne da haben würden. Shannon sagt aber ganz deutlich, dass sie ihr Leben nicht in einem Buchladen verbringen kann. Er sei in der Vergangenheit verhaftet, sie in der Zukunft – vielleicht können sie sich in der Gegenwart befreien. Henry kann sich nicht vorstellen wie das gehen soll, doch nach einigem Überlegen meint er, er könne ja in dem neuen monströsen Gebäude eine neuen Laden eröffnen. Shannon meint, es wird sicher möglich sein ihm ein ruhiges Eck zu verschaffen. Sie lachen sich an. Da fragt Henry plötzlich nach der Uhrzeit – es ist 23:59 und die beiden springen auf. Draußen warten alle ungeduldig, doch da treten die beiden aus der Tür. Henry dreht das Schild auf closed und schließt die Türe. Alle jubeln. thumb|Ein Familienbild Captain Janeway ist ihn ihrem Quartier. Neelix ruft sie ins Casino – wegen einer persönlichen Angelegenheit. Die Führungsmannschaft ist versammelt und trinkt Sekt. Neelix gratuliert zum Vorfahrentag, heute am 22. April – dieser Tag wurde gerade eingeführt. Chakotay weißt auf das Geschenk hin. Es ist das Bild von Shannon im Kreis ihrer Familie. Es wurde 38 Jahre nach Eröffnung des Gates aufgenommen. Neelix meint es würde im Bereitschaftsraum gut aussehen. Doch Captain Janeway ist sich nicht sicher ob es diesen Platz verdient hat. Seven widerspricht dem, da die Erzählung von Shannon ihre Phantasie beflügelt hat, sind Daten und Fakten irrelevant. Tuvok kann dem nur zustimmen. Sie wäre ja sonst nie zur Sternenflotte gegangen. Captain Janeway meint, dann würden sie aber auch nicht hier im Delta-Quadranten festsitzen. B’Elanna gibt zu bedenken, dass sie sich dadurch besser kennengelernt haben. Der Doktor unterbricht das Gespräch und meint es wäre Zeit für ein eigenes Familienfoto. Alle stellen sich auf und lächeln in die Kamera. Doch beim zweiten Foto winken alle ab. Das Bild von Shannon wird in Großaufnahme gezeigt, es kommt Leben hinein. Shannon holt den jüngsten Enkel zu sich – Kim – nimmt ihm auf den Schoß und zeigt auf die Kamera – ein Bild entsteht. Hintergrundinformationen *Die Aussage von Neelix, die Chinesische Mauer sei bis zum 22. Jahrhundert das einzige Bauwerk der Menschheit gewesen, das man aus dem Orbit sehen könne, ist falsch. Bei einer Breite von durchschnittlich 3,8 Metern würde man so ziemlich jede Straße vom Weltall aus sehen. Wikipedia meint, dass man bei tiefstehender Sonne eventuell den breiten Schatten der Mauer sehen könne. Aber auch das ist reine Spekulation. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Darsteller Verweise en:11:59 (episode) es:11:59 fr:11:59 nl:11:59 Kategorie:Episode (VOY)